


30 thing i know about peter parker

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: peter accidentally finds a list written by tony about things tony's learned about peter himself





	30 thing i know about peter parker

Peter  _ knows  _ he really shouldn’t read it. It’s not even that obvious to find, so he would hardly have an excuse f Tony found out he read it. All Tony wanted him to do was grab a blueprint from his desk in the other room, and he better make a choice before Tony gets suspicious. 

It also kind of dawns on him that  _ why the hell would Mr.Stark write a whole list on paper and not through whatever word document or notes application that FRIDAY is set up to?  _

But he can’t help himself anymore, and honestly if you saw a piece of paper labeled “30 Things I Know About Peter Parker,” you’d probably read it too. 

 

_ 30 Things I Know About Peter Parker  _

 

 

  * __His birthday is in August, but I forgot the date and at this point I’m too afraid to ask__


  * _He’ll talk about literally anything but his uncle, and I don’t want to bring it up in case he gets angry_


  * _When he gets hurt, he tries to make quips but it always comes out sounding painful_


  * _On that topic, he often doesn’t even know he’s hurt because he’s too busy focusing on everyone else (stupid)_


  * _He doesn’t even like Star Wars, he’s a Star Trek kid, but Ben and Ned (his name is Ned, that’s a fact) both really liked it so now he knows a bunch of useless facts about a franchise he doesn’t even like_


  * _He’s the only kid his age I’ve seen successfully cuff his jeans with socks tucked underneath them_


  * _He can’t sit in chairs correctly. Like not a “can't sit still” kind of thing, it’s more of I don’t think his feet are ever on the ground when he sits down_


  * _His hair curls when it gets wet and he HATES it (May has said on multiple occasions that she finds it very cute)_


  * _He’s had a crush on that MJ girl for so long he doesn’t think twice about it_


  * _He can’t drive for shit. Yeah he’s sixteen, but most sixteen-year-olds can at least back out of a driveway. This kid can’t go a couple feet without hitting something_


  * _He cries at most Disney movies_


  * _He has nightmares about the Vulture almost every night but has never said anything to me or May. Thank God for Karen or I wouldn’t even know_


  * _He forgot what his mother’s voice sounded like and then apologized when he realized he told me that out loud (and it’s make me really sad for the kid, but he wouldn’t let me help him)_


  * _He also cries in his sleep, and I won’t lie, it breaks my heart a little_


  * _He watches more of The Office than anyone I’ve ever known, it’s almost unsettling_


  * _He’s a genius and he doesn’t even realize it, he could get into any college he wanted if he would just get some sleep every once in awhile_


  * _The kid can sing really well, especially to musicals. I won’t mention it because I think it embarrasses him (but I once heard him sing a song about Santa Fe from that Newsies musical and I’m telling you there’s nothing this kid can’t do)_


  * _He loves May more than anything in the world. I’ve never seen the kid actually angry, but I certainly don’t want to see what would happen if May was ever harmed_


  * _He’s allergic to vinegar and peppermint because of the spider bite and it makes him sad because he really liked candy canes_


  * _He has zero self preservation skills. I think he could stay awake a whole 72 hours without even realizing, do all of his homework and go out spider-manning, and then promptly pass out in my lab (actually I know he could do that, because he did)_


  * _When he’s sick, it hits him hard, and May usually has his come here because medical bills are tough and his metabolism burns through average medicine but the kid’s usually running a 104+ fever and needs serious medical attention_


  * _He never milks it when he’s sick though, if anything he does the opposite_


  * _He’s read The Outsiders AT LEAST 40 times. AT LEAST._


  * _He’s almost fluent in Italian and Spanish and it pisses me off because he’s knows more languages than me_


  * _He’s really good with little kids because he’s pretty much a little kid with a bit more maturity_


  * _He always makes sure that the bad guys he deals with aren’t seriously injured and that their families are safe_


  * _When he’s quiet it’s a bad thing, especially on missions_


  * _He takes after his aunt in the way he cooks; he can’t_


  * _I know that he would want to take his old life back with Ben and without superpowers, but if he had the chance, he would choose not to because he’s knows Spider-Man’s positive impact and the people around him_


  * _He’s probably the bravest boy I’ve ever know. I’ve begrudgingly decided I care very, very deeply for him. Like a son, or whatever._



 

 

By the end, Peter’s eyes are watering and he can’t tell if he’s glad he read it or not. He supposes all of its true, and he’s surprised that Tony knows so much about him. 

“Hey Kid, for the blueprints or…?” Tony startles him in the doorway. His quickly drops the list and fumbles for the blueprints before walking towards him. 

“Uh, yeah, right here. Took me a minute.” 

Tony doesn’t look convinced, but he seems to let it go as they walk back to their station. 

Peter smiles. 

“My birthday is August 10, in case you were wondering.”


End file.
